the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Henstridge
Robert Henstridge is the 25-year-old King of the United Kingdom who replaced his uncle Cyrus Henstridge as King after a vote of the Privy Council. Character Robert was the firstborn son of Simon Henstridge and Helena Henstridge and was also the older brother of Liam Henstridge and Eleanor Henstridge. It is known that he loved his little sister dearly she was his favorite of the family. We found out his death wasn't an accident, he was a target and he was "killed" by Brandon Boone. Brandon was ordered by Ted Pryce to have him shot, but he failed and Robert is still alive, as revealed at the end of Season 2. Though it appears during the first episode of Season 3 that while he's been stranded on an island since his accident, he doesn't seem to want to be rescued. According to most of the accounts of Robert's character during the first two seasons, it is known that he was well-groomed by his parents to take over as king someday. He understood his duty much better than his younger siblings, who tended to prefer partying to ruling. His best friend, Twysden Beckwith, was the man who took Eleanor's virginity. He is surviving on the island with only his crashed plane and an old antique knife that was once his father's. In Season 3, Episode 1, he scrapes "HRH" off of his flight helmet, indicating that he may be happier in his new life not being the Prince. He had a girlfriend, Catherine, whom we find out is the girl Liam has developed feelings for at the beginning of Season 3. Robert has a hallucination of Catherine asking what he wants at the end of Season 3 Episode 2. This is what eventually leads to him finally shooting off his flare as a ship passes by, presumably being rescued. Season 3 Eleanor and the Queen are walking late one night in the palace when across the hall they spot Robert who has returned. Shocked to see her brother, Eleanor faints. The Queen shortly faints as well. At the start of Our (Late) Dear Brother's Death, we see the family, Robert comforting them and telling them about how he got home. He jokes to Eleanor as she wakes up, "you always did make everything about you." Queen Helena is trying to make sense of the situation and orders tea. Robert asks his mother join him and his sister on the couch. The three embrace, overjoyed by the moment. Cyrus walks in on the family reunion, still drunk and defeated from the news that Helena has DNA proof that her children are the rightful heirs to the throne. He scoffs, not quite comprehending it's the real Robert. When Robert let's him know it's truly him, Cyrus coldly and bluntly lets his nephew know that his father passed away before leaving the room. Robert then receives the files on his and his father's deaths along with a hard drive with the graphic video of his father's murder. Robert sits down and begins catching up on everything he's missed. The news of his father's death overwhelms him. Next, he is in front of a bathroom mirror and begins to shave his beard with a golden razor and proper shaving cream. He recalls the challenge and struggle of shaving on the island with just his father's knife. When Liam returns to the palace, he rushes to meet his brother, who is now clean shaven and in a suit. The two brother's embrace once reunited. They are sitting in the throne room talking about their father. Robert remembers his father's last words to him but doesn't want to share them with Liam. Liam receives a text from Kathryn with whom he had spent the night. He tells her he needs to explain the situation to her in person. Helena and her three children discuss how to handle Robert's return. She wants to control the story and advises Eleanor and Liam to go about business as usual. The family decides to announce Robert's return during the press conference scheduled to reveal Liam and Eleanor as Simon's true heirs. Helena then asks Robert how many people know about his rescues. He explains MI6, a few admins, and four military extractors know he returned but that they can be trusted. Throughout the family meeting, Liam continues to receive texts from Kathryn. Robert is surprised and shocked to learn his mother schemed to have his siblings removed from the line of succession, and Helena admits it wasn't one of her finest moments. She then asks Robert if he wants a speech writer to help him prepare what he'll say but then smiles, remembering her son always had a natural way with words. Eleanor breaks out smiling stating she can't believe they are all together. The family then calls Liam out for texting throughout the entire meeting. Robert walks through the hall and overhears Eleanor's preliminary interview with Vanity Fair. He is impressed to see his little sister has grown up while he was away and come into her own when it comes to helping promote the royal image. Jasper then bursts into Eleanor's room, and she tries awkwardly to cover up their relationship by passing him off as a lost guard looking for Liam. Robert is in his old room getting ready to look at the flash drive given to him by the head of security when Helena comes to vist him. She tells him his things are in storage and can be brought up but he refuses, saying he just needs a bed and one thing he needs to pull out of storage: "Mum, please relax. You thought I was dead. There's no need to apologize... It's what I want –– something simple really. I just need one of those things from those boxes. Other than that, I'll I need is that bed. I've done more thinking on that island than I'd care to admit." He then learns Lucius has also left the household while he was away. He asks his mother if she at least had Alaistair's company and she lets him know they no longer speak. Robert tells his mother she must have been lonely all this time, and she tells him no one feels sorry for the royal family. Once she leaves, he looks at the video on the flash drive and begins to cry as he sees his father murdered. He then searches online for reactions to the news and the public riots that followed. He sees a video clip of Liam speaking kindly about Robert at his funeral. Robert then sees the #kingliam movement and how popular his brother has become. A reporter visits the queen and tells her he knows Robert has returned, and he is going to publish the story with or without a comment from her. Robert walks in and convinces Krenshaw to wait for the press conference in exchange for a quote from him. Helena beams as she watches her firstborn son expertly maneuver the media. Robert goes out on the grounds with Liam and retrieves an old bottle of whiskey their father kept hidden in a tree. They drink together and pour a drink on the ground for their father. Robert admits to his brother he's having a hard time processing the news that their father is gone before asking Liam about the girl he's been texting all day. Liam avoids his questions. Robert then asks Liam to join him for a walk later that night. Robert walks in on Eleanor talking to Jasper about how they'll explain their relationship to him. Robert learns Jasper is American, and Eleanor begins praising Jasper as the one who discovered the truth behind their father's death. She then awkwardly lets out that Jasper is also her boyfriend. Robert shakes Jasper's hand and then tells him he has high standards for whomever dates his sister but is impressed already with Jasper since he is the one that found out the truth about the murders. Later that evening, Robert and Liam are on their walk through the town and a little tipsy. Robert ask Liam what he thinks of Jasper and then comments on how surprised he is that Liam and Eleanor no longer argue and fight like they used to. Liam explains that it was expected since he and his sister were kids and shared the same birthday. He says Robert's death brought them closer together. He then laments that his brother always took Eleanor's side. Robert explains that Eleanor was his sister and needed someone to look out for her, and Liam sadly notes that he is also Robert's sibling. Before Liam realizes where they are going, Robert is on Kathryn's street. Kathryn is shocked to see Robert and Robert assures her he is alive and expects nothing from her. He only wanted her to hear from him that he is back and that he missed her. Liam hangs back and watches the reunion. The next morning, Robert is dressed in his military uniform and visits his father's grave with Eleanor. She apologizes for never calling him back the night before he disappeared. She explains the guilt has been eating away at her, and he reassures her she had no need to feel guilty because he doesn't even remember the missed call. He lets her know she seems to be a good place now and then recalls their father had a lot of expections on all of them. He says he is proud of her. Eleanor asks him if he likes Jasper, and Robert can only smile and let her know that he likes that she is happy. At the press conference, Queen Helena announces Liam and Eleanor are Simon's children. As the media asks when Liam will ascend the throne, Helena states someone else will finish answering their questions. Robert walks out before the press. He explains to them how his plane was remotely hijacked and how he survived on the island. He assures the media he is emotionally and mentally ready to lead the country and is happy to get back to his own bed. However, later that night as the palace rests, Robert does not seem fine. He retrieves an item from his belongings in storage and then returns to his room. Rather than sleep in his own bed, he lies down on the floor with a small hour glass by his side. The trauma from the island is still with him. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royals